1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to decorative lighting displays, and more particularly, to decorative lighting displays having a dynamic or animated visual effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many different designs of ornaments and lighting displays have been developed for decorating during particular holidays or festive occasions. Some such lighting displays include formed lighting fixtures having lights distributed over a skeletal structure to illuminate in a static manner. For example, embodiments of various formed lighting fixtures are described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,086,757, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Other lighting displays have been developed that include mechanical means to move portions of the display through a series of positions to create an animated effect. Such mechanically driven lighting displays are relatively complex and are prone to mechanical wear.